


Ring Around the...

by Fidget



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassed Boner Wilting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget/pseuds/Fidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always embarrassing when people dig around uninvited in your lube drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around the...

  


**50 Kinky Ways Challenge #34: Cock Rings**

Things were going well.

Hyde was feeling (in addition to hot, sweaty, desperate and just plain _good_ ) fairly smug, having managed to get Gackt on his back for once. He wasn't going to let details like how he was still the one with his legs spread get him down. He was going to revel in what tiny bit of submissive victory he'd managed to pry out of his controlling lover's hands.

Keen to get things going before Gackt had a chance to change his mind, Hyde stretched as far as he could to reach into the bedside drawer, where he knew there should be a bottle with a pop-top just waiting for him (it was probably getting a little empty by now, actually, and he hoped it had enough to get them by -- Gackt apparently didn't think it was important to keep the lube drawer well-stocked, but maybe one day Hyde would try to push a rolling-pin up his ass dry and then he'd be singing a different tune).

His fingertips dragged blindly through the rattling contents of the drawer in search of the familiar little bottle, but instead, they came across something small, bumpy and silicon. Overcome with mischeivous curiosity, Hyde plucked it out of the drawer and held it up to see.

"What's this?" Hyde asked, bringing the bizarrely-shaped little item up to look at more closely. It quivered, light shining in frost-blue through the thin parts of it.

"Nothing! Put it back!" Suddenly, Gackt was sitting up and looking rather frantic. Hyde glanced at him with a smirk, twirling the little blue item between his fingers.

"Uh-oh, did I find something I wasn't supposed to?" Hyde sat back out of the reach of Gackt's hands to examine it. It was a loop about and inch and a half across, covered in little silicon spikes like a sunburst, with a peculiar metal bullet attached to one side. Suddenly Hyde's eyes lit up in delighted shock. "This is a cock ring! Oh my god!" He giggled evilly. Gackt blanched.

"... Come on, Hyde, put it back, please?" He begged pathetically, face crumpling into an expression of bright red misery. Hyde gave him a scandalized look.

"You don't want me to look at your sex toys?" Hyde frowned. "But I feel like me and this ring have so much in common! Both being coated in lube and wrapped around your cock all the time for your own enjoyment, then you wash us off and put us away again," His frown became more of a pout as he met Gackt's eyes.

Gackt was giving Hyde a withering look. "Spare me your melodrama."

Hyde ignored him and continued to examine the item in his hands. He twisted the bullet on either side of a little seam down it's center, and it abruptly began to hum. "Oo, it vibrates, too." He threw Gackt a mischeivous look, biting his lip. "You filthy boy, you."

Gackt was flushed a satisfactory shade of pink across his entire chest, and his hand came out again, palm up, as if he expected Hyde to simply drop it like an obedient dog. "Hyde, please, _please_ stop, you're embarrassing me. Is that what you want me to say?" He looked pleadingly at the smaller man, but there was an edge of accusation in both his countenance and his tone.

"You don't have to _say_ anything, your wilted dick says it all. Too much blood in your face to keep it up, I guess." Hyde stuck out his tongue.

"For christ's sake," Gackt began to disentangle himself from the sheets and Hyde's legs, jaw locked and eyebrows flat in his manliest of manly pouts. "It's hardly my fault if I don't find people acting like twelve-year-olds arousing, is it?!"

"Wait!" Hyde scooted over to grab Gackt's arm. "Please don't go. I was only messing with you." He stared at Gackt hopefully, and other parts of him stared hopefully, too, since Gackt's embarrassed reaction was entirely one-sided. The silence between them seemed to stretch audibly, until someone realized it was simply the continued buzz of the bullet in Hyde's fingers. Gackt was still sitting on the edge of the bed, not facing the older singer and seeming to give it a lot of thought.

Hyde scooted closer to Gackt's back, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder and wrapping an arm over them. "Come on, Gacchan," he said in a whisper against Gackt's ear. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Gackt's eyes popped open as wide as saucers and he glanced at Hyde with a raised eyebrow. "Yours?"

Hyde grinned and held out the little silicon ring. "Please? I'm curious."

Gackt took the ring out of Hyde's hand. "Well," he said awkwardly. "Who do you want to... I mean, part of it is for the receiver, and part of it is for the wearer."

Hyde shrugged. "So if you wear it, we both get something out of it, right? I don't know how to put them on, anyway." He grinned and half fell, half shuffled back on to the bed. His position as 'top' was gone, but this might be more interesting, anyway.

Gackt turned back to climb on to the bed, but he merely stood on his knees a moment looking incredibly awkward, and it wasn't for several long, silent seconds that Hyde realized the problem. "...Oh. Well, hang on, then." He sat up and crawled over to meet his lover.

Hyde had never felt that, between the two of them, he was the one skilled at giving head, so he generally tried to avoid it due to an uncomfortable suspicion that Gackt would judge him and send him a score card via mail (Overall satisfactory, however maximum throat depth could use improvement and quantity of saliva was completely uncalled for, score of 6.5/10). His worries, however, never seemed to come to any sort of fruition, as any time he _did_ go down on his lover, Gackt's tense stomach and shaking thighs implied that he had no complaints. Despite his frequent accusations that Gackt used him for sex, Hyde had a sneaking suspicion that the younger singer was completely smitten with him, as even his sloppy ministrations had him ready to go again in no time at all.

Gackt was still flushed, but the pink across his chest had spread down his abdomen and thighs as well. He pushed Hyde almost roughly away and began the rather arduous-looking process of stretching the silicon to the base of his sex. He was panting by the time he got it flush against himself and unrolled, the little bullet happily buzzing away from the top. He practically fell to his hands and knees, crawling up the bed to where Hyde was waiting.

"I usually put it... on the bottom because... that's where I can feel it the most," he said, already rather short of breath, one hand slipping under Hyde's hair to support his head as he settled himself between Hyde's legs. "But for you, I think it would be better..." His free hand was pulling one of Hyde's knees up and out to give himself an easier entry. "...where it can touch your--"

"WAIT!" Hyde scrambled with one hand for the still open drawer. "Don't think I'm going to forget about this just because you've got a _ooooh my god do that again!_ "

Gackt rolled his hips down once more, pressing their members together, and Hyde squirmed and whined through his nose. He practically threw the elusive bottle at Gackt once he'd found it, gasping "Do it, you do it, please?"

Gackt did, although the wait seemed likely to kill him, and by the time Hyde was satisfied enough to kick his legs over Gackt's shoulders, Gackt had nearly no patience left. "I'm going..."

Hyde winced and gritted his teeth, weight suddenly shifted to his torso as Gackt's shoulders rolled his hips off the bed. "Christ, couldn't you at least have given it two pumps before you went all the way? You're gonna split me in half!" He grumbled wordlessly, as Gackt didn't seem to be listening anyway, but quickly his grumbles began to change in pitch. "Hey," he said, a little breathlessly. "You really do feel... a little bigger..."

Gackt chuckled between pants. "That's what they _do_ , you moron. Didn't... know what you were getting yourself into?" He smirked through his bangs.

Hyde was right in the middle of coming up with a snappy reply when the bullet came into solid contact with his testicles. He made an awkward noise between a hiss and a squeal, and then there didn't seem to be a need for snappy replies.

Or words at all.

Besides, of course, "More!"


End file.
